


Reto

by Pattyto35



Series: Voltron Omorashi By Pattyto35 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith discovers that he likes to be wet, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, They try to prove each other, Watersports, challenge, the team is fed up with its challenges, they love each other in secret
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Donde Lance reta a Keith a beber hasta que no aguante más. Un reto de resistencia para matar el aburrimiento mientras los demás tienen misiones.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Omorashi By Pattyto35 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825027
Kudos: 5





	Reto

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que esta historia tenga mas episodios...   
> No lo sé.

Shiro tenía que ir con Slav y Pidge a un planeta para preparar los últimos detalles del plan. La batalla contra Zarkon estaba cada vez más cerca y los paladines andaban de un lado a otro alistándose. El pobre Shiro quería acabar con esto rápido o terminaría por asesinar al alien verde. Los de Marmora que les estaban ayudando entendían el sentimiento.

Hunk estaba en el balmera junto a Korann, investigaban respecto del monstruo de miles de ojos que hacía poco lograron derrotar por completo y cargaban cristales que servirían para abrir el portal. Bueno, también Hunk estaba teniendo una especie de cortejo con Shay.

Y Allura, bueno, ella estuvo todo el tiempo con los Olkari, conectando su magia a la naturaleza y tratando de crear armas. En realidad, lo que ella quería era mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos de Keith y Lance. ¿La razón? Es que son insoportables, no dejan de pelear y siempre están haciendo retos estúpidos. Como la vez en que ambos apostaron a ver quien aguantaba más la respiración (que terminó con Lance desmayado), o cuando hicieron un reto de ver quien comía más Goo (ambos terminaron vomitando), o la vez que apostaron para ver quien podía escalar hasta la cabeza del León negro, esa vez Keith se rompió un brazo por precipitarse y caer, pasó todo un día en la cápsula de sanación. Ella no dudaba que harían cualquier cosa para probar su valía ante el otro, casi parecía que querían impresionarse mutuamente.

—Keith— dijo Lance entrando en la sala de entrenamiento. Su aburrimiento era notorio.

—¡Ahora no!— gritó el pelinegro mientras esquivaba otro ataque del gladiador y blandía su espada para poder atravesarlo. Lo logró poco después dando fin a la secuencia—. Bien, ahora sube al nivel ocho.

—Estoy aburrido— dijo el moreno con fastidio y entrando a la habitación llamó la atención del gladiador, cuya programación debió interpretar que era parte del entrenamiento y se abalanzó hacia el moreno.

—¡Cuidado!

El gladiador derribó a Lance fuertemente y luego prestó atención a Keith que lo derribó rápidamente y alzó su espada para darle un golpe, pero el gladiador lo esquivó y siguió la secuencia de entrenamiento. El robot estaba a punto de dar un golpe cuando Lance alzó su voz bastante molesto.

—Fin del entrenamiento.

—¡Hey!— se quejo el pelinegro.

—Esa cosa me atacó— rebatió Lance ante la mirada de Keith—. Hunk y Pidge se han ido, estamos solos en el castillo y en verdad, en verdad ¡no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada!

—¡Entonces ponte a entrenar!

—Entrenamos demasiado todos los días. Estamos libres Keith, por una vez deja eso de lado y ¡Hagamos algo divertido!

—Como qué— suspiró el pelinegro. Su bayard volvió a su forma original y tomó una de las toallas para secarse el sudor.

—No sé... Humm un reto.

—Shiro dijo que no más retos, idiota.

—Si, pero Shiro no está aquí. Además será algo inofensivo.

—Eso dijiste cuando me retaste a tocar la estúpida flor del planeta Grandum, ¡mi cara se hinchó por horas!

—Oh no te quejes, además, tu me retaste una vez a golpear a ese sujeto de roca en el planeta Luxenta, casi me mata de no ser por Shiro.

Y fue así que empezaron otra de sus estúpidas discusiones sobre quién era el peor o el mal que se habían hecho. Recordando bromas pesadas, retos estúpidos o insultos hirientes que se habían hecho.

—¡Basta!— pidió Keith—. Bien, hagamos un reto simple. Que tal ver quién llega a la piscina antes y logra llegar a ella.

—Aburrido, además... La otra vez que quisimos ir a la piscina pasaron cosas malas— le recordó el moreno.

—Ugh, eso me recuerda a una película infantil que vi hace mucho.

—¿Tu veías películas animadas?— preguntó Lance sorprendido.

—Si, Lance. Llegué a ser un niño normal. Por dios.

—Un niño mitad Galra no es normal.

—Idiota.

De pronto la mirada de Lance cayó en la botella de agua del pelinegro y las tuercas en su cabeza empezaron a girar. Tenía el reto en mente, ahora tenía que convencer a Keith, lo cual era fácil.

—Oye Mullet, te reto a beber la mayor cantidad de agua posible y que no vayas al baño por lo que resta del día.

—Estas loco, eso hace daño.

—Bien, bien. Mira. Ambos bebemos la misma cantidad de agua, que sea una botella cada media hora. A ver quién es el primero en ceder.

—¿Cuánto a que no resistes ni la primera hora?

—¿Quieres apostar, Mullet?

—¡No me llames así!

Ambos fueron a la cocina luego de eso, Lance tomó una botella para él y otra para Keith. Ambos tomaron rápidamente y se miraron con rivalidad. Este juego apenas empezaba.

Decidieron que para que ninguno de los dos hicieran trampa se dirigirían a la sala de estar y no saldrían de ahí. Keith tomó otras seis botellas con agua y los dos se dirigieron al living, al principio fue aburrido, Lance ya estaba a punto de pedir hacer otra cosa cuando la alarma que habían puesto sonó. Tomaron la siguiente botella rápidamente y se miraron de nuevo.

—¿Aún nada Kogane?— preguntó burlón el cubano.

—Ni siquiera incomodidad, ¿Y tú, lover boy?

—Me siento bastante bien.

La siguiente media hora la usaron para jugar en la consola de Pidge, Keith resultó ser bastante malo en los juegos y eso sirvió para elevar el ego de Lance, que en media partida bebió media botella sin pensar. Luego, cuando la siguiente alarma sonó, ambos bebieron la botella completa, ignorando por completo ese hecho.

Lance comenzó a sentirse incómodo entonces, un familiar dolor apareciendo en su vientre y la hormigueante sensación en su miembro haciéndose presente. Pero no iba a ceder tan fácil, siguieron conmpitiendo en los videojuegos, hasta que Keith sugirió elevar el nivel de su reto bebiendo otra botella antes de tiempo, ahora estaban casi parejos.

—¿Y bien Lance, cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor que tú, Mullet. Haré que termines por orinar tus estúpidos pantalones.

—No si yo hago algo al respecto.

Dejaron por un momento los videojuegos para empezar a molestarse mutuamente. Lance picaba las costillas de Keith para hacerle cosquillas, mientras que el pelinegro pateaba el estómago del moreno para hacerlo ceder y para alejarlo.

—¡Basta!— dijo entonces Keith—. Tiempo fuera, debemos beber la siguiente botella.

—Huh, ya no hay más botellas. Iré a la cocina por otras— aseguró Lance de forma sospechosa.

—Mientes, quieres hacer trampa e ir al baño.

—Yo no-

—Vamos los dos a la cocina. Ahí bebemos la última botella y que aguante el mejor.

Y así los dos caminaron como pingüinos hacia la cocina, sintiendo el agua en sus vejigas y sacando pequeños quejidos en ambos. En cuanto entraron tomaron una botella cada quien y bebieron mientras se veían retadoramente.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Mullet?

—No estoy tan mal como tú, ya quiero ver como sales corriendo al baño.

—¡Ah! ¿Si? Yo creo que tú terminarás por orinarte aquí mismo.

Ambos se estaban retorciendo, cruzaban sus piernas y respiraban pesadamente. Keith tenía su estómago distendido, el agua en su interior podía escucharse con sus erráticos movimientos. Mientras que Lance ocultaba mejor su estómago bajo su chamarra verde, pero la incomodidad era evidente en él, teniendo que llevar sus manos a su entrepierna en un intento de retener el líquido.

—¿Y-y bien?— preguntó el pelinegro con dificultad.

—P-puedo aguantar más.

Ambos se veían con incomodidad, Keith ya había llevado sus manos hacia su entrepierna, sus respiraciones se volvieron aceleradas y no se veía que fuera a resistir mucho.

—De- deberíamos ir a- a otro lu-lugar— sugirió el moreno.

Keith solamente asintió y siguió a Lance, en el camino decidieron que lo mejor era estar en uno de los baños de sus habitaciones, en caso de que uno de los dos cediera o tuviera una fuga. Terminaron en la habitación de Lance, en su baño lleno de cremas y perfumes.

—Ay dios, creo que esto fue una mala idea— dijo de pronto el moreno, estar frente al inodoro parecía una tortura mayor ahora que lo pensaba bien.

—Solo... Deberíamos rendirnos y declarar empate— sugirió Keith.

—Y- y que me a- asegura que no es una trampa tuya.

Y así, los dos se quedaron de pie esperando a que uno de los dos cedieran. En un punto de la situación, Keith ya podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, apretó los párpados evitando llorar, el dolor volviéndose insoportable y el cosquilleo en su miembro jodiendo constantemente.

—Yo... Ya no... Ya no...— gemía de dolor sin prestar mucha atención a que su rival estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Dios, no. No voy a ceder—. Lance estaba sudando horrores, tanto que se quitó su chamarra y la dejo tendida en alguna parte, su camisa de béisbol se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma asquerosa.

—¡Bien! Me rindo— gritó el pelinegro mientras empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, quitando su cinturón con herramientas y botándolo en el piso.

Sin embargo, un pequeño chorrito se escapó y comenzó a manchar sus boxers negros. Gimió y trató de parar la corriente, logrando apenas detenerse. Terminó de quitarse el pantalón y bajó sus boxers. Lance alcanzó a ver la mancha oscura en sus boxers y las ganas por soltarlo aumentaron.

—N-no cederé hasta que te hayas vaciado— aseguró el moreno.

Keith se acercó al inodoro y comenzó a vaciar el líquido, dejando escapar jadeos satisfactorios y sintiendo el placer ascender por todo su cuerpo. La orina caía con un sonido fuerte que obligó a Lance a apretar más las piernas y ver a otro lado. El moreno sintió como un chorro se escapaba de su miembro, soltó un grito y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones también. En cuanto Keith terminara él soltaría todo el líquido.

—Hah~

Keith por fin había terminado, ahora estaba con una cara estúpidamente satisfactoria mientras se giraba a ver a Lance, quien no perdió el tiempo y retiró sus boxers para mear, pero en cuanto sintió el frío del ambiente la orina salió disparada.

—Oh no, NO, NO.

Meo en el piso incapaz de detener el líquido y bajando la mirada para que Keith no lo viera.

La pis salía con fuerza y provocó en Lance una sensación parecida al orgasmo, lo cual lo hizo gemir patéticamente. Cuando las últimas gotas salieron salpicadas, ambos chicos notaron las manchas blancas.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tuvieron que quitarse los pantalones y los boxers para echarlos por una tubería directo a la lavandería. Ambos esperarían a que sus ropas aparecieran limpias en el ropero de Lance (ventajas de estar en un castillo super avanzado tecnológicamente).

—Y bueno...

—Bueno...

—Nada de lo que pasó aquí saldrá de esta habitación— aseveró el moreno.

—Nada... Como tú fetiche de retener la orina o...

—¡Nada!— gritó Lance enrojecido.

—Bien, bien.

—Bueno, entonces saca tu culo de mi baño. Ahora tendré que limpiar, maldición.

—Necesito mis pantalones, te recuerdo que el pasillo está lleno de cámaras y conociendo a Pidge... Seguro me vería paseándome desnudo.

—Ugh, entonces... Ayúdame a limpiar.

—Tu orina, tú limpias.

—Vamos, por favor. Además yo gane la apuesta, ahora tendrás que pagar.

—¡No apostamos nada!

—Yo digo que sí, ahora limpia— Lance le dio una toalla y se hincó para empezar a limpiar su desastre. Keith lo miró y tras un momento de indecisión comenzó a ayudar a Lance—. Y que conste, no es un fetiche. Yo solo... No sé porque mi cuerpo reaccionó así.

—Lo que tú digas, Lover boy.

Keith no diría que acaba de descubrir la forma de molestar a Lance, tampoco mencionó nada sobre lo extraño que fue limpiar el líquido caliente que había salido de Lance y que provocó un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Para la otra esperaba poder obtener un beneficio de sus retos, más que solo limpiar pis... Aunque el mayor regalo esta vez fue ver al moreno tan mal, y luego su liberación había sido tan excitante. Ok, no. No estará pensando en el nuevo fetiche que había descubierto mientras limpiaba la orina de su rival.

Nope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.   
> Si te gustó puedes visitar mis otros trabajos, dejar felicitaciones y comentarios. Eso me inspira a escribir más.  
> Puedes seguirme en mis redes sociales, tengo Twitter, Instagram y Wattpad: @Pattyto35  
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
